


Today is Special

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, Boys In Love, Celebration sex, Come be happy with me!, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hehe-look at that tag!, I wrote this because I'm freaking happy!, Literally all the fluff!, M/M, Modern Era, Today is special people!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Iruka comes home late from a long day, and Kakashi has something special waiting for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Today is Special

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might know it, some of you might not. I became an author today! And I'm celebrating. Have some fluff, and find out how to potentially get yourself a commission from yours truly in the end notes!

My feet dragged, making little, whispery sounds on the short, monotone carpet. Apartment hallways. Always so cheery. The carpet was there more to muffle the sound of footsteps then to brighten the place. Just like the cheap paintings hung on the walls. Most of these portraits were grungy, dim, done in dark tones that lent, what was meant to be neutral images, an air of the unnatural.

Which was fine… during the day. After midnight, it was a bit disconcerting. The painted eyes seemed to follow me. No matter how many times I worked the late shift, I never got used to it, or the lonely, empty feeling of the whole place. I might have been the only living person in the building.

Kakashi was sure to be asleep. He worked long days, the same as I did. It didn’t make time together easy, but it made the time more meaningful when we got it.

Sighing, I pulled out my keyring and aimlessly flipped through the silver and bronze bits of metal, until I found the one I wanted. The one that opened my apartment door. I flipped _passed_ it twice before I got it, but I got it in my fingers, at last. Then all I had to do was turn it in the lock. No need to think, no need to worry about oil-painted eyes. Just open the door and step into the apartment I shared with my man, my Kakashi.

Oh, I’d still need to drag some leftovers out of the fridge and-

My thoughts cut off, as the door swung inward. Soft, mellow, and flickering light brought my attention to the tiny kitchenette, where Kakashi and my table sat beside the counter dividing cooking and eating areas.

Candles.

My forehead scrunched. Kakashi never left candles burning after he went to sleep…

Just like he never left food out. Yet, something smelled wonderful. Warm and comforting.

Letting the door click shut behind me, I wandered in, tentative, but curious. Candlelight reflected in china dishes and on silverware. Wavered and danced in crystal glasses. My fingers trailed over the edge of the tablecloth, tears smarting in my eyes.

“Hey, Iruka.”

“Kakashi,” I said, turning into the man behind me, and instinctually wrapping my arms around him, to press my face into this chest. “Why’d you do all this?”

He smelled fresh, clean. The soft cotton of his shirt smooth on my cheek and his hands warm on my shoulders, as he drew me closer. “Because today is special, Iruka.”

“Special?” I pulled my face away just enough to look up at him. “Why?”

A lopsided grin quirked up his lips so often hidden behind a mask. Except in moments like these, moments when we were alone. “Why?” He let one hand drop off my shoulder to take something off the counter and set it in the middle of all that glitter on the table. “Because this came in the mail today.”

My eyes fell to the rectangle, it’s covers a careful riot of colors. Orange that bled into pale pink, which blended with shimmery blue-black. _Kisune, Autumn Sakura, and Raven_ , was etched in curling cursive across the top of one side, my name across the bottom and spine.

“Oh.” This single word came out flat. Surprised. I hadn’t expected…

Almost as if it were in a dream, my hand reached out to touch the book. It was real. “This wasn’t supposed to be here for days yet.” I felt dizzy. Dazed. “Kakashi.”

He held me up and kissed my ear. “Congratulations, Iruka. You did it.”

“I did.” Somehow, without meaning to, I found myself crying out and spinning to squeeze Kakashi tight. “I’m an author!”

He chuckled. “Yeah, you are. Now, if only it had more smut in it.”

“You jerk!” I said, slapping him playfully on the chest. “There is so smut in there! Just because it doesn’t happen every other page, like in the _Icha, Icha_ you love so much, doesn’t mean you have to criticize!”

Another chuckle, rumbling under my fingers, and we were both laughing. Then, I was leaning into claim his lips, suddenly energized and not interested in food. Kakashi got the message quick enough, when my tongue played over his lips, then invited them to open, so it could meet his.

My man groaned, his own sudden distraction from his planned, romantic dinner pressing on my thigh and his hands going down to knead my ass. “Where!” he gasped around my needy lips, but I wasn’t interested in _where_ , any more than I was in letting him breathe.

Somewhere in the midst of tearing each other’s clothes off, Kakashi managed to maneuver us onto the plush rug I spread in the middle of the living area, opposite the table, but that was as far as we got. Then I was sitting in Kakashi’s lap, my legs wrapped around him, holding both our erections in my hands and stroking us, while Kakashi prepped me. Two of his fingers slowly teasing up in me, to stretch me open and make me groan all at once. After how long we had been together, he knew exactly where to touch me to make me fall apart. A well-practiced movement and I found myself crying out and arching up and back with Kakashi’s hand in the small of my back, to hold me steady.

“Fuck!” I exhaled.

Kakashi chuckled against my neck, teeth sliding over my skin, just enough to make me shiver. “We will be soon.”

I let out a little laugh, followed by a heady keen, when he nudged my sweet spot again. Vindictively, and rather gleefully, I rubbed my thumb over the head of his cock and up his slit to get him back for teasing me. _That_ put him in the mood to hurry and _soon_ became _now_. His fingers came out of me, and I braced my hands on his shoulders, so I could hold myself firm, while I eased down unto him.

Lip between my teeth, I settled into Kakashi’s lap, until he was sheathed so deep it left us both panting. Hanging unto each other for support and the love of it, we rocked and moved together, until our bodies were slick with sweat and my insides felt like they were on fire with a glow hot enough to melt right through me. Somewhere along the line, one of Kakashi’s hands had found its way around my cock, and between his firm tugs and massages there and his member jolting up against my sweet spot, I came with a cry and clenched up tight around him, eliciting his own orgasm.

Limp and sagging into each other, still tied together in the best possible way, and not inclined to move, we just sat in the center of our apartment. Breathing. I found myself with my forehead pressed to Kakashi’s, his mitch-matched eyes smiling into mine.

“That wasn’t how I planned to start dinner,” he managed.

“But you had fun,” I said, pressing just a little more on his forehead.

Kakashi’s hands stroked down my back. “Yes. Always with you, Ru. I’m so proud of you.”

A thin trickle of tears started in my eyes and I bit my lip again. “Kakashi, I-” I buried my face in his neck. “Just, thank you. This day is special. You made it special.”

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
